Last Feather of Dandelion
by Jita Yamanaka
Summary: Perang telah berakhir, sorak kebahagian para Shinobi terdengar jelas... mengalahkan suara tangis kesedihan gadis Yamanaka yang ditinggalkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi satu per satu, bagaikan bunga dandelion yang ditinggalkan bulu-bulunya kala mereka tertiup angin. Adakah bulu yang mau tetap bertahan menemani sang dandelion? .Oneshot of canon. little lime.


.

.

.

a Naruto FanFiction

-_**Last Feather of Dandelion**_-

By DemonShield

.

.

.

**Caution**: Naruto and all characters' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I**t's possible to**: OOC, Typo(s), lime, Untidy, Simple, Uninteresting, Tedious, Etc.

Just read and enjoy it...!

.

.

.

* * *

**_#After Shinobi's war; Ino's POV_**

Aku terduduk di bukit sembari menatap ke arah seluruh desa dengan tatapan kosong nan hampa, sehampa keadaan hatiku saat ini.  
Kupetik setangkai bunga dandelion yang tumbuh di tanah dekat tempatku duduk, kini pandanganku terfokus pada bunga yang kupegangi itu, bunga yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

* * *

_**#Flashback; Before Shinobi's war; Normal POV**_

_Shikamaru dan Ino berdiri di balkon rumah tinggal Ino sembari menatap mentari yang mulai tenggelam selagi melepaskan rasa lelah mereka setelah menjalankan latihan yang melelahkan dari pagi hingga sore tadi berdua. _

_"Ini." Ucap Shikamaru selagi menyodorkan dua tangkai bunga dandelion yang penuh bulu pada Ino._

_"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanya Ino bingung. Baru kali ini ia melihat tumbuhan seperti ini, namun dia tetap mengambilnya dari tangan Shikamaru._

_"Itu bunga dandelion."_

_Ino memiringkan kepalanya sedikit selagi menatap benda yang disebut bunga dandelion itu. Ino belum pernah melihat bunga jenis ini, dan bentuknya memang tidak terlihat seperti bunga, sangat berbeda dengan bunga-bunga yang selalu ada di sekeliling Ino._

_"Selama ini kau selalu dikelilingi bunga-bunga cantik, bunga yang sama cantiknya sepertimu. Tapi menurutku dirimu itu dandelion, dan aku menyukai itu." Ucap Shikamaru._

_Ino terdiam, menunggu Shikamaru meneruskan perkataannya. _

_"Dandelion itu sederhana, dan karena kesederhanaannya itu dia sering kali menjadi benda yang tak terhiraukan orang lain. Tapi dimataku, dandelion itu cantik dengan segala kesederhanaannya. Kau lihat bulu-bulu yang menempel pada bunga dandelion itu? Itu diibaratkan sebagai orang-orang di sekitarmu… meski sederhana, tapi mampu menyatukan banyak orang disekitarmu. Berbeda dengan bunga-bunga cantik yang selama ini di dekatmu, meski mereka terlihat sangat indah, tapi keindahannya hanya teridiri dari beberapa kelopak saja."_

_"Terlebih, dari segala jenis bunga yang pernah aku temui, dia satu-satunya bunga yang mampu menyita perhatianku… sama sepertimu."_

_Ino terkejut mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, baru kali ini Shikamaru berbicara semanis ini padanya. __**"Hei, apa ini? Apa dia menyatakan perasaanya padaku?"**__ batin Ino._

_"Tetaplah jadi dandelion, untukku. Tetaplah jadi Ino yang sederhana, namun mampu menjadi penghubung diantara orang-orang sekelilingmu dengan segala kesederhanaan dalam dirimu. Berhenti menarik perhatian banyak orang dengan kecantikanmu, karena kuingin kau hanya untukku." Lanjut Shikamaru dengan wajah yang mulai tersipu._

_**#Flashback off; back to after shinobi's war and Ino's POV**_

* * *

Tatapanku masih terarah pada tangkai bunga dandelion yang kini sudah tak berbulu karena beberapa waktu lalu tertiup angin.

_"Ya, Shikamaru… dulu aku adalah dandelion. Dandelion yang selalu dikelilingi bulu-bulu yang senantiasa menempelinya tiap saat. Sekarangpun aku maih dandelion, dandelion yang sama seperti dandelion yang sedang kupegang, dandelion yang telah tertiup angin… kosong karena ditinggalkan bulu-bulunya." _

Bulir bening di mataku akhirnya menetes setelah sebelumnya aku berusaha menahannya mati-matian. Rasa sesak di dadaku kembali kurasa, rasa sesak yang selalu hadir setiap kali aku mengingat nasibku yang menyedihkan.

Kutenggelamkan wajahku pada lutut yang tengah kupeluk dengan kedua tanganku.

* * *

.

a Naruto FanFiction

-_**Last Feather of Dandelion**_-

.

* * *

_**#Normal POV**_

"Apa semuanya sudah gila? Bisa-bisanya membicarakan masalah pelantikan _Hokage_ disaat seperti ini!" Ucap Naruto pada Sakura yang menyampaikan kabar berita mengenai acara pelantikan Naruto sebagai _Hokage_ ke-6 pasca perang dunia berakhir.

Mimik wajah Sakura yang tadinya ceria karena senang mendapatkan kabar mengenai pelantikan _Hokage_ kini berubah muram setelah mendengarkan jawaban dari Naruto. "Kupikir kau akan senang mendengar kabar ini, Naruto."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Ini bukan situasi yang tepat! Sangat tidak tepat. Banyak teman-temanku yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Termasuk Sasuke yang mengalami luka serius yang memerlukan waktu khusus untuk masa penyembuhannya… Shikamaru, Sai, dan Hinata juga."

Sakura memegangi tangan Naruto yang mengepal kesal. "Tapi, bukankah _Hokage_ adalah cita-cita terbesarmu? Ini kesempatanmu, Naruto."

Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura, "Apa kau masih tidak mengerti, Sakura? Aku emang ingin menjadi _Hokage_, aku sangat menginginkannya. Tapi lihat keadaannya, banyak teman-temanku yang masih terluka parah. Aku ingin saat aku dilantik menjadi _Hokage_, aku bisa melihat wajah kegembiraan teman-temanku… aku ingin mereka bisa bersorak senang…,"

"Kita masih harus bahu-membahu sekarang ini, jadi menurutku pergantian _Hokage_ belum diperlukan. Katakan itu pada nenek Tsunade." Ucap Naruto sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau pergi ke ruang perawatan khusus tempat Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai dan Hinata dirawat. Setelah itu aku akan melihat keadaan teman-teman lain yang dirawat di rumah sakit lalu pergi ke markas pusat untuk melihat perkembangan pemulihan desa."

"B-baiklah. Hati-hati ya, Naruto." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum yang ahirnya mendapat balasan berupa acungan jempol dan senyum lima jari dari Naruto.

Naruto segera membalikan lagi badannya dan kemudian bergegas lari guna memburu waktu. Sesuai prediksi sang ayah ketika perang dunia telah sampai puncak dan jasad-jasad para _Hokage_ yang dibangkitkan oleh _edo tensei_ akan segera dilepaskan kembali, keadaan Konoha pasca perang akan morat-marit mengingat kerusakan yang terjadi di desa cukup parah dan banyanya _shinobi _yang mengalami luka serius… ditambah lagi keadaan Tsunade yang belum bisa sepenuhnya pulih, tentu saja hal itu menyebabkan terbatasnya tenaga kerja dari _shinobi_ konoha dalam masa pemulihan pasca perang. Hal itu lah yang membuat Naruto menjadi salah satu orang super sibuk sekarang ini, dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjalankan amanat dari sang ayah untuk turut memegang peran yang besar dalam pemulihan desa.

* * *

Naruto tiba di depan pintu ruangan perawatan intensif dimana Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Hinata yang mengalami luka dan cedera berat pasca perang dirawat. Tidak ada yang boleh memasuki ruangan ini kecuali dirinya dan tim medis yang dibentuk khusus untuk menangani tiga _shinobi _dan satu _kunoichi _Konoha yang telah berjuang keras dalam pertempuran beberapa waktu lalu.

Naruto membuka pintu perlahan, kini matanya menatap tubuh teman-temannya yang terbaring di kasur secara bergantian. Tubuh mereka ditempeli selang-selang dan kabel-kabel yang terhubung pada alat-alat medis yang ada di ruangan itu sementara mata mereka masih terpejam, terus terpejam sejak perang berakhir satu bulan yang lalu.

Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat kejadian yang membuat teman-temannya terluka separah ini. Ia masih belum bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu menahan serangan _Juubi_ lebih lama sehingga serangan tersebut mendarat tepat di hadapan teman-temannya yang sedang menjalankan tugas mereka sesuai rencana yang telah dibuat oleh salah satu diantara mereka, Shikamaru.

Serangan _Juubi_ yang maha dahsyat itu hampir saja merenggut nyawa Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai dan Hinata andai saja Sakura dan Tsunade tidak segera mengefakuasi mereka dan memberikan pengobatan sesegera mungkin.  
keadaan Tsunade pun kini belum pulih sepenuhnya, sehingga perawatan keempat shabat Naruto tersebut hanya ditangani oleh Sakura dan beberapa _kunoichi _medis senior lainnya, namun masih tetap diawasi dan dikomandoi oleh sang _godaime Hokage_ dari tempat ia dirawat. Bagaimanapun, mereka berempat mempunyai peran penting pada pertempuran yang mempertaruhkan nasib dunia _Shinobi_ itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya seorang _kunoichi _medis yang sedang berjaga di ruangan tempat Naruto berpijak saat ini.

"Yeah, aku sudah lebih baik. Ini karena dirimu dan Sakura yang sudah merawatku, terimakasih Shizune." Balas Naruto sembari tersenyum ke arah Shizune.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Naruto. Aku senang kau pulih dengan cepat, hanya tiga minggu kau bisa pulih padahal luka yang kau derita cukup parah."

Naruto terdiam, memalingkan tatapan mata yang sebelumnya terarah pada Shizune ke tubuh Hinata yang terbaring di tempat tidur yang berada cukup dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku harap tim medis akan memulihkan mereka secepat mereka memulihkanku." Ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

Shizune berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya dengan tangan kanannya. "Jangan terlalu khawatir, Naruto. Kami berusaha semaksimal mungkin merawat mereka, dan perkembangan mereka juga sudah cukup pesat di minggu terakhir ini."

"_Hontou_?"

"Ya. Sasuke dan Hinata mungkin akan sadar dalam waktu tiga hari, namun cedera yang mereka alami memang cukup parah sehingga mereka harus menjalani terapi setelah mereka siuman nanti. Untuk Sai, dia akan sembuh dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu… dia tak mengalami cedera parah karena dia tak terkena serangan langsung saat itu."

Naruto menaikkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk lesu. Kini ia bisa tersenyum, setidaknya perkataan Shizune membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana dengan keadaan Shikamaru?" Ucap seorang gadis yang entah sejak kapan beridiri di pintu masuk ruangan tersebut, membuat Shizune dan Naruto cukup kaget.

Spontan Shizune langsung melangkan kakinya menuju pintu. "I-ino… sedang apa kau disitu? Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini kecua~" perkataan dan langkah kaki Shizune terhenti kala Naruto memalangkan tangannya sebelum Shizune melangkah melewatinya.

"Biarkan dia masuk. Dia pasti sangat ingin tahu perkembangan Shikamaru." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi~"

Naruto mengerti apa yang Shizune takutkan. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Ucapnya sembari mengganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Baiklah… silahkan masuk Ino." Shizune mengalah.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat Shikamaru terbaring setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan.

Akhirnya Ino bisa melihat raga Shikamaru lagi setelah tiga minggu terpisahkan oleh aturan yang tidak memperbolehkannya masuk ke ruangan ini. Selama beberapa hari ini ia mengikuti Naruto kemanapun Naruto pergi dengan harapan Naruto akan pergi menjenguk keempat sahabatnya itu dan Naruto akan memperbolehkannya masuk, dan semua pengorbanan Ino tak sia-sia… pada akhirnya semua sesuai dengan harapan sang kunoichi berambut pirang pucat itu.

Ino mengangkat tas karton yang sedari tadi ia bawa dan mulai mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah vas bunga kecil lalu menaruhnya diatas meja sudut yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Shikamaru…

Ino kembali mengorek-ngorek tas karton berwarna ungu itu lalu kembali mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalamnya, itu adalah pohon dandelion kecil yang terdiri dari lima tangkai bunga dandelion yang berbulu lebat. Ino memasukan pohon tersebut ke dalam vas bunga yang sebelumnya ia taruh diatas meja tadi.

Ino tersenyum memandangi bunga dandelion yang kini menghiasi meja Shikamaru kemudian kembali mengorek-ngorek tas karton miliknya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas memo yang kemudian ia tempelkan di depan vas bunga tadi.

_**"Aku harap bunga ini akan menjadi benda yang pertama kali kau lihat ketika kau sudah siuman nanti. Cepatlah sadar sebelum bulunya habis diterbangkan angin, Shika-baka!"**_

"Aku juga berharap ia akan segera memberikan kami kepastian soal kesadarannya, Ino-_chan_." Ucap Shizune yang membaca tulisan Ino di memo tersebut.

"Eh? Apakah hingga saat ini tim medis belum bisa memperkirakan kapan ia akan sadar? Bukankah kalian sudah bisa melakukan itu pada yang lainnya, mengapa Shika tidak?" Tanya Ino.

Shizune menerangkan perkembangan Shikamaru mulai dari hari pertama hingga detik ini secara detail pada Ino atas permintaan Naruto.  
Untuk luka luar dan cedera, Shikamaru mengalami kasus yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke dan Hinata karena saat serangan berlangsung mereka sedang posisi berdekatan, sangat dekat. Namun Shikamaru mempunyai kasus yang lebih rumit dari mereka karena selama jalannya perang, Shikamaru tak henti-hentinya menggunakan otaknya untuk memikirkan strategi demi strategi… bahkan saat penyerangan terjadi Shikamaru sedang dalam kondisi memfokuskan pikiran yang membuat saraf-saraf otaknya menegang dan kemudian mengalami kerusakan pasca terkena serangan _Juubi_, hal ini membuat salah satu fungsi otaknya tidak berjalan baik.

"Seperti sebuah judi. Antara menang dan kalah. Jika fungsi otak yang terganggu dapat kembali normal, ia akan segera sadar dalam keadaan baik karena cedera yang ia alami tidak terlalu parah… namun jika fungsi otaknya tetap dalam keadaan seperti ini hingga dua hari kedepan, ketika ia siuman nanti ia akan mengalami stoke permanen, dan yang paling buruknya adalah kematian." Ucap Shizune di akhir penjelasan panjang lebarnya pada Naruto dan Ino mengenai keadaan Shikamaru.

Ino dan Naruto hanya terdiam, air mata Ino tak terbendung lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak, lebih sesak dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ino memegangi dadanya sembari tetap berusaha menahan tangisnya. Bagaimanapun, ini bukanlah sebuah kenyataan yang mudah untuk diterima.

**Brukk!**

Tubuh Ino kini ambruk, tangisnya benar-benar sudah tak tertahankan.

Melihat keadaan Ino, Naruto memerintahkan Shizune untuk membawanya pulang. Bagaimanapun, tetap berada di tempat Shikamaru terbaring bukanlah hal yang baik untuk Ino.

* * *

.

a Naruto FanFiction

-_**Last Feather of Dandelion**_-

.

* * *

Langit gelap, gumpalan awan hitam dan derasnya hujan disertai kilat menjadi pemandangan yang mau tak mau harus dilihat siang ini. Banyak orang memilih untuk tinggal di dalam rumah, menikmati segelas coklat hangat atau sekedar bermesraan dengan tempat tidur dan selimut di kamar. Tapi hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi seseorang yang sedari kemarin terduduk di depan salah satu batu nisan yang berada di taman pemakaman _Shinobi _konoha, bahkan hingga saat ini ia tak bergerak sama sekali.

Bulir bening yang mengalir dari matanya bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Nyaris tak dapat terlihat jika ia sedang menangis seandainya saja ia tidak mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan giginya yang menjadi ciri khas sang gadis kala ia menahan jeritan tangisnya.

"Ayah… kenapa ayah meninggalkanku sendiri? Kenapa ayah tak membawaku pergi bersama?" Ucapnya setelah sekian lama ia mematung dalam tangisnya di tempat tersebut.

"Dulu, aku punya Ayah, Shikamaru, dan Chouji yang siap menjaga dan menemaniku,"

Ino menyeka poni panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena terbawa aliran air hujan.

"Ayah pergi duluan meninggalkanku, kemudian Chouji, dan sekarang… Shikamaru, satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki, dia akan meninggalkanku juga…,"

"Ini sudah dua hari sejak Shizune mengatakan padaku tentang keadaan Shikamaru. Dan saat itu Shizune mengatakan jika Shikamaru tidak sadar dalam waktu dua hari, dia akan…,"

"Ayaaah!" Teriak Ino ditengah derasnya hujan sembari bangkit memeluk batu nisan yang menuliskan nama Yamanaka Inoichi, sang ayah.

Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kepergian ayah dan sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya memberikan luka yang dalam di hati Ino yang sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan keberadaan mereka. Mereka yang selalu mengalah pada kemanjaan seorang Yamanaka Ino, mereka yang selalu ngedumel saat Ino memerintah sesuatu namun mereka tetap menjalankan keinginan Ino tersebut. Mereka yang selalu marah jika Ino melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatnya melukai diri sendiri.

Ino sangat merindukan hal itu. Namun sejak terjadinya perang, satu per satu dari mereka menghilang. Inouchi dan Chouji gugur di medan perang, teman-temannya yang lain banyak yang menjadi korban dan sekarang di rawat di rumah sakit, sisanya? Sibuk mengurusi pemulihan desa, sepeti yang dilakukan Sakura. Yang kini tersisa hanya Shikamaru, itu pun sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk Shikamaru bertahan.

Sudah dua hari sejak Ino masuk ruang tempat Shikamaru dirawat dan ia mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Shizune soal keadaan Shikamaru. Shikamaru masih belum sadarkan diri. Ino sudah mendengar konsekuensi yang akan diterima jika Shikamaru tidak sadarkan diri dalam dua hari ini… Shikamaru bisa mengalam stroke permanen atau pergi menyusul Inoichi dan Chouji, kedua hal tersebut bukanlah seperti yang Ino harapkan.

"Kau tahu, ayah… sebelum perang dimulai, pria jelek berambut nanas itu sudah berjanji padaku jika perang dunia _shinobi _telah berakhir, dia akan mendatangimu untuk melamarku. Sekarang perangnya sudah berakhir, dia malah malas-malasan tidur selama satu bulan ini. Kau harus menghajarnya, ayah… ayo kita pergi ke ruang tidurnya dan bangunkan dia… ayo, ayah."

Ino merintih sembari mengusap-usap batu nisan yang menuliskan nama ayahnya itu sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur karena lelah. Ya, sejak kemarin ia datang ke tempat itu, ia belum istirahat atau makan apapun, tentu saja tubuhnya tak dapat bertahan lama… terlebih, seharusnya ia menjalani perawatan seperti teman-temannya yang lain karena ia menderita cedera organ dalam yang cukup serius, yang membuatnya tak bisa menggunakan chakra dan tak boleh terlalu capek untuk beberapa minggu.

* * *

.

a Naruto FanFiction

-_**Last Feather of Dandelion**_-

.

* * *

"Ino… Ino… bangunlah, Ino." Ucap gadis berambut _softpink_ sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino yang masih tertidur di dekat batu nisan sang ayah.

Ino membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, mencoba melihat siapa yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Hujan telah berhenti, Ino dapat melihat langit jingga yang sebenatar lagi akan ditinggalkan sang mentari dan Ia melihat sesosok gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi di pandangannya."Sakura…?" Ucap Ino pelan.

Gadis yang Ino panggil Sakura itu menghela nafas dengan lega melihat sahabatnya sudah terbangun setelah sepuluh menit ia membangunkannya namun gadis Yamanaka itu tak merespon.

"Aku mencarimu sejak kemarin. Aku khawatir padamu. Maaf kerena aku tak bisa terus mencarimu seharian penuh, pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan sangat banyak kemarin. _Ne_, Ino… ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan padamu… sangat penting." Kata Sakura sembari membantu Ino yang bangkit berdiri.

"Tak apa, aku tahu kau sibuk dan lagipula aku sedang ingin sendiri. Hal penting apa?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini… soal Shikamaru."

Tatapan malas Ino berubah setelah mendengar nama Shikamaru, iris _aquamarine_ di wajahnya menyiratkan rasa penasaran dan takut dari pemiliknya. "Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Shikamaru?"

Sakura terdiam, mulutnya terasa berat untuk mengatakan hal yang tentu saja akan membuat sahabatnya itu kecewa dan amat terpukul.

"Shikamaru… sudah meninggal dan sebentar lagi jasadnya akan dibawa kemari untuk dikuburkan." Jelas Sakura yang langsung memeluk tubuh Ino.

Ino tercengang, matanya terbelalak tanpa kedip. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Sakura yang sedang memeluknya, membuat Sakura mau tak mau melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Ino.

Ino berjalan menghampiri nisan sang ayah.

"Ayah. Lihatkan. Pria pemalas itu benar-benar tak memenuhi janjinya padaku, ayah. Beri dia pelajaran." Ucap Ino sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke batu nisan Inoichi.

Ino mengusap-usap nisan sang ayah. "Ayo ayah, bangun. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang kesini dan akan meninggalkanku selamanya."

Ino terdiam sejenak, air matanya kembali mengalir dari iris _aquamarine_ miliknya. "Ayo bangun ayah, bangun!" Teriaknya sembari memukul-mukul batu nisan yang sebelumnya ia usap.

Sakura yang tadinya hanya melihat Ino dengan tatapan Iba kini bergerak untuk menghentikan tingkah Ino yang sudah mulai tak terkendali. Ia mencoba menenangkan Ino sebisa mungkin, ia mencoba mengatakan pada Ino bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja… karena Ino masih punya Sakura dan sabahat yang lain. Namun usaha Sakura tetap tak membuahkan hasil, Ino tetap memberontak sampai akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk pingsan di pelukan Sakura.

* * *

.

a Naruto FanFiction

-_**Last Feather of Dandelion**_-

.

* * *

_**#Ino's POV**_

"Ino. Bangunlah…." Dua kata yang kudengar di telingaku membuatku terbangun. Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan.

Aku melihat sesosok pria berambut kuning cerah melemparkan senyum lima jarinya ke arahku.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Katanya.

"Dimana aku? Mana Sakura?" Jawabku yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Naruto menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku, mencoba membantuku terbangun. "Kau ada di depan makam ayahmu, sepertinya kau ketiduran disini. Sakura tidak bisa menjemputmu kesini karena dia harus memeriksa keadaan Shikamaru yang baru saja sadar setengah jam yang lalu."

"A-apa?" kataku bingung setengah mati.

_"Ini aneh. Kenapa aku masih ada disini? Seingatku beberapa waktu lalu Sakura datang dengan membawa kabar buruk mengenai Shikamaru dan aku tak sadarkan diri. Apa Sakura meninggalkanku disini? Dan apa maksud Naruto mengatakan Sakura sedang memeriksa keadaan Shikamaru? Jangan-jangan~" _gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya kutemukan jawaban atas kebingunganku. Soal Sakura yang datang dan meninggalnya Shikamaru hanyalah bunga tidurku.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sembari menatapku heran. "Ino? Kenapa malah melamun sendiri?"

"Shikamaru sudah sadar dan sekarang ia dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa. Kau bisa mengunjunginya sekarang juga. Ayo!" Kata Naruto yang langsung menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya berlari menuju rumah sakit.

Aku tersenyum senang. Kematian Shikamaru tidak nyata, dan sekarang aku akan segera bertemu dengan lelaki berambut nanas itu.

* * *

.

a Naruto FanFiction

-_**Last Feather of Dandelion**_-

.

* * *

_**#Normal POV**_

Ino berlari menghampiri Shikamaru yang baru saja selesai diperiksa oleh Sakura.

"Shikaaa!" Teriak Ino sembari memeluk tubuh Shikamaru.

Ino memeluk Shikamaru erat tanpa menghiraukan keadaan fisik Shikamaru yang masih lemas. "Kemana saja kau, baka! Aku cemas menunggumu siuman. Sudah satu bulan sejak perang berakhir." Ucap Ino yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terdiam. Ekspresi jengkel terlukis jelas di wajahnya. "Ka~"

"Kupikir kamu tidak akan menepati janjimu untuk melamar dan menikahiku. Aku sangat lega sekarang." Ino menyela perkataan Shikamaru.

Ekspresi jengkel di wajah Shikamaru semakin terlihat jelas melihat sikap Ino yang seperti itu. "Ak~"

"Aku menyayangimu, Shikamaru." Lagi-lagi Ino menyela perkataan Shikamaru, kali ini diserai pelukan yang semakin mengerat.

Shikamaru sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia melepaskan pelukan Ino secara paksa.

"Eh?" Ino yang terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya bingung dengan tingkah sang rambut nanas.

"Kau ini siapa?! Aku tidak mengenalmu dan tiba-tiba kau datang memelukku dan mengucapkan omong kosong demi omong kosong dari mulutmu. Pergi sana!" Bentak Shikamaru pada Ino.

Ino kaget dan bingung.

"Jangan bercanda, Shikamaru… aku Ino, aku sahabatmu sejak kecil. Dan aku… kekasihmu."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sahabat? Kekasih? Kau ini orang gila ya?! Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu!" Ucap Shikamaru yang langsung menutupi telinganya dengan bantal agar tidak bisa mendengar ocehan Ino lagi.

Ino benar-benar bingung. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca setelah diperlakukan sangat kasar oleh Shikamaru untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kenapa ini? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau hilang ingatan?" Ucap Ino pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam pura-pura tak mendengar. Melihat respon Shikamaru, Ino dapat menyimpulkan sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi, dan untuk lebih menyakinkan dirinya, Ino menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Ino merasa jawaban dari Sakura sudah cukup. Ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang meski sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya pada Sakura mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi… menurutnya apapun penjelasan Sakura akan menjadi percuma, karena pada akhirnya keadaannya akan tetap seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, maaf sudah mengganggumu, Nara-_san_." Ucap Ino sambil membungkukan badannya.

Ino membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

"Tunggu!" Seru Shikamaru pada Ino yang sudah berada di pintu ruangan tempat Shikamaru dirawat, membuat langkah Ino terhenti namun ia enggan membalikkan badannya.

"Bunga di vas itu pasti punyamu juga kan? Haruno-_san_ mengatakan bahwa bunga itu dibawa oleh gadis yang sangat menyayangiku saat Haruno-_san_ membawanya kemari ketika aku pindah ruangan."

"Bawa bunga itu pulang. Aku tidak suka melihatnya disini!"

Ino tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, ia hanya membalikkan badannya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur Shikamaru.  
Ino memasukan kembali bunga dandelion beserta vas yang ada diatas meja tersebut ke dalam tas dan kemudian kembali bergegas menjauhi tempat tidur dimana seorang lelaki dari klan Nara itu sedang duduk melihat yang Ino kerjakan dari tadi.

"Bagus, pergilah bawa bunga itu. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dia ada disini."

Tak menghiraukan apa yang Shikamaru katakan, Ino terus melangkah perlahan.

"Aku tidak suka bunga kesayanganku berada di tempat orang-orang sakit. Dia akan lebih nyaman jika disimpan bersama bunga-bunga cantikmu yang lainnya."

Perkataan Shikamaru yang satu itu membuat Ino berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Eh?" Ino tampak bingung.

Ino perhatikan wajah orang-orang disekelilingnya yang menampakkan perubahan, mereka terlihat sudah siap tertawa terbahak-bahak… dan kini Ino sadar dirinya telah dipermainkan.

"Kaliaan!" Ino sudah siap meledak.

Shikamaru tertawa renyah sebelum akhirnya menarik Ino untuk lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil gadis Yamanaka itu.  
Shikamaru mencium bibir Ino lembut.

"Kau pikir aku akan benar-benar melupakanmu? Kau pikir Shinobi jenius sepertiku bisa amnesia? Kau masih tetap gadis dandelionku yang bodoh, tak ada yang berubah." Ucap Shikamaru seusai melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau yang bodoh!" bentak Ino kesal.

Ino menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Shikamaru, ia bermaksud memukul dada lelaki yang merangkulkan kedua tangannya di pinggannya andai saja lelaki itu tidak menahan tangan Ino dengan satu tangannya.

"Jangan berontak. Aku masih belum selesai." Ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ino.

Shikamaru terus menciumi bibir Ino lembut, menumpahkan semua rasa rindu pada gadis yang kini ada di pelukannya, begitu juga dengan Ino yang juga membalas ciuman Shikamaru di bibirnya.

* * *

_"Tetaplah jadi dandelion Ino… tetaplah jadi dandelion meski bulu-bulu itu telah terlepas dan meninggalkanmu. Kemanapun mereka terbang, mereka tetaplah bagian darimu, mereka tetap bulu yang pernah kau satukan. Aku berjanji akan menjadi bulu yang terus bertahan meski semua bulu yang kau satukan telah lepas. Aku akan menjadi bulu terakhirmu yang selalu setia menemani dan menjagamu."_

* * *

.

a Naruto FanFiction

-_**Last Feather of Dandelion**_-

~_**The End~**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to RnR? **_

_**.**_


End file.
